


Wear the Blue

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Family Fluff, First Dates, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nani has a first date, but also has to deal with aliens living with them.





	Wear the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Lilo & Stich' nor am I profiting off this.

Nani checks the stove again, because even a simmer is deadly with aliens living in their house now. Their kitchen is a disaster, because none of their aliens know about self control. Lilo should be asleep, but is up making another sandwich and watching her frantically rush around. 

"Stitch is hungry, but not for dessert this time."

A peanut butter sandwich like always. 

"Do we need more peanut butter from the store again? How many sandwiches does he even need in a night?" 

"How many outfits are you going to try on before your date with David?" She gnaws on the sandwich a moment. "You should wear the blue dress."


End file.
